


Keith turned furry

by Enternal_Ice_Flower



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enternal_Ice_Flower/pseuds/Enternal_Ice_Flower
Summary: Keith got hit and awoke quite different.





	Keith turned furry

3th POV.  
After a long fight between the galra that attacked, the team went back to the lion castle.  
The fight was hard, and they got more wounded then before.  
They went back into the hanger, but what they saw...was rather.... Intresting...

~a few hours ago~

"paladins, we have a signal form galra close by, it seems that they have some information about the galra empire. Id like for all of you to get that information so we can make a new plan.'' Alura said.  
''We all know that the llast few battles had bin harder then usual, but be carefull. Were not sure whats on that ship'' Coran said.  
''No worrys. Lance, Keith, I would like for you 2 to get insite along with Pidge to protect her while she gets the information. Hunk and I will cover you from the sky.'' Anounsed Shiro.

''Really.... With this mulled-head...'' Lance wined.  
Keith sighed as the others gave him airritating look.  
''Lance, lets not get int this discusion again and do your work.'' Shiro said angry.  
''Fiiiineeeeee, try to keep up mullet.''  
''heh, you wish.'' Keith said back.  
So after suiting up they went with the 5 lions into space, towards their goal.  
Shiro made a distraction while Hunk took out the lasters.  
Right after that Pidge, lance and Keith went in the galra ship to get information.  
Everything looked normal while they were there, but little did they know that Hagger had a Suprice for the paladins.

After a few minutes of seaching they finaly found the soom.  
''Here should it be'' Pidge anounsed.  
''awesome, Pidge just go and we will cover you'' Lance said.  
Pidge did as told and began to get the information.  
While Keith and Lance stayed outside.  
''soooooooo, come here ofthen?''  
"Lance....I swear, we don't have time for this...''  
''jeesh, realax. Its not like there is going to be a secret wapon thats poined at us and will kill us''

''ugh.... Just...shut up and keep looking around''  
''alright, alright, hot head''  
So they stuit there for a while until pidge said:  
"Almost done, how is it going by you all?  
'' boring Pidge... what about Hunk and Shiro?''  
''going pretty good, but we cant hold them of for ever.'' Hunk awnserd.

''I hope this ends soon, Keith is soooo boring.'' Lance winded.  
''Lance I swear if you say one-''  
Out of no were there came a blast towards Lance,  
and Keith did the first thing he could think of...  
''LANCE!!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!'' 

''Wha-'' but before he could awser he was shoved out of the way.  
''dude what the hell, what was that?!?!''  
But when he looked behind him he saw Keth laying there, uncounsios....  
''Keith....? KEITHHHHH!!!!''  
''Lance what happend?!'' Shiro almost screamd.  
''Keith...he-''

By now Pidge came out of the room and saw keith on the ground with blood and purple spots.  
"Pidge, do you know what happend?"  
"Shiro... keith is down..."  
By now Lance had run up to Keith and held him in his hands.  
"PIDGE, HELP ME BRING HIM TO MY LION, HE NEEDS A POD"  
"Im on my way. Shiro, Hunk... please take the red lion with you while we fly towards the ship..."  
"Alright.... lets go shiro."

Everyone did as told and they flew towards the ship.  
Keith was laying on lance while he was riding Blue.  
And Lance had tears in is eyes.  
"Keith... please be oke..."  
~a half half hour later later~  
Everyone was by now standing around the pod with Keith in it.  
Shiro and Alura were standing by the controls, Pidge and Coran were operating the system to make sure that Keith was oke in there, Hunk was walking in cirkels while being scared of his friends well being.

Lance on the other hand, was standing infrond of the pod. Looking at his face, that had a peacefull expression.  
"Do you think he will be oke...?" Lance was still looking at keith.  
"By the looks of it he will, but what happend in there?" Alura asked.  
"He...." Lance began to tear up.  
"He jumped infrond of the shot that was aimed at me..." Lance began to cry.  
Hunk walked up to Lance and gave him a hug.  
"It will be alright, he will be oke don't worry Lance"  
Lance could only nod while he hugged hunk tightly.  
The whole room was silent, and they all looked up towards the pod.  
He looked.... peacefull, apart from the fact that he has a lot of purple spots...  
"Say pidge..." shiro began.  
Pidge looked up to shiro.  
"Hm? Whats it?"

"Can you try to figure out if the shot has any effect on Keith?"  
"Ah sure, though you all need some rest. So ill handle this, don't worry." She gave a small smile.  
Everyone nodded and stoud up and walked towards the door.  
"Lance you comming?" Alura asked.  
"Ill... stay here and keep the mulled comany..."  
"Alright then... but please take some rest as well." Alrura said as she turned around and walked trough the door.  
The 2 were now left alone next to Keith's pod. Pidge was doing some check-ups, while lance began to mumble something.  
"Say...pidge..."  
"Hm?" 

"Do you think...this is my fault.... that Im just weak...."

"Lanc-"

"DO YOU THINK THAT I AM JUST A WASED OF TIME AND-.... maby I should just leave.... then I won't be a bother..." Lance began to cry while sliding down towards the ground.  
"Maby I should just go.... and let you guys be the heroes.... then Ill just sit on the side lines where I belo-"  
"LANCE!" Pidge screamed while she walked towards Lance who was crying hard.  
"Lance... if you say that one more time ill get mad! You are inportant. You are a part of this team. We need you.... He needs you..." pidge said while looking him straight in the eyes.  
Lance looked up towards Keith with tears in his eyes.  
"What good would I be..."

"Lance.... just trust me when I say this oke. Now get some rest... you look drained." Pidge said as she stoud up and gave him her hand. But Lance did not take it.  
"Thank you pidge... but Im alright. Ill keep mullet company..." he slowly began to close his eyes. He was crying so mutch that he was really tired.  
"Alright then, but don't do anything stuipid." She said with a smile while she walked out of the door to grap a blanked.  
When she came back, Lance was sleeping silent against Keith's pod.  
She put the blanked around him and graped her stuff.  
"Ill finish this in my room, sleep well you idiots." She smiled and walked out of the door.  
They were now all alone, sleeping softly in the silent of the night.  
But while they were sleeping, Lance wimpers something...

"Please come back... you stuipid. mullet.... come...back....to....m...e...."


End file.
